Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for managing a sliding window for a time machine function.
Description of Related Art
A time machine function of video content, for example, a broadcast program, which is provided live, refers to a function that enables a user to arbitrarily view at least a portion of a live video after a preset period of time is elapsed. The time machine function may be provided using a method of storing a live video and replaying the stored live video. For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1300882 discloses an image display device having a time machine function and a control method thereof.
Reference materials may include PCT/KR/2014/010167, US20140019540A1, US20130332543A1, and US20130260893.